The futur holds many things
by Evallienyka.Rogue
Summary: This is the story of Luna, daughter to a shadowhunter mother and Warlock father and her family. In this uncertain time they need to stand together. Oc/OC, Alec/Magnus... Warnings of Violence and other mature contents in the futur. AU
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cassie's Characters, I only own the OC's.**

 **This is my first story so please try not to be too harsh and give me constructive reviews to help me :)**

 **I will also be looking for a beta to help me. Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Luna Theresa Marilyn Fell. I am the daughter of the late Ragnor Fell a warlock and Marilyn Trueblood a Shadowhunter. Both of which died during the war against Valentine Morgenstein. Before my mother died she left me on the door step of a warlock after learning that Valentine was back not wanting him to find out what I was. I am half warlock, half shadowhunter…

This is how I ended up being raised by one of my late father best friend Catarina Loss, a warlock that also works as a doctor in a mundane hospital. If I listen to what she says about me, I am a rare sight to see. Not only because I was born from a warlock and a shadowhunter, but because neither of the two blood that runs through my veins take the advantage on the other. I am a perfect combination of Warlock magic and Shadowhunter angelic power. Today is my birthday, October 31 to be exact, which is pretty ironic considering how different I am from everybody around me, mundane and downworlders alike. Last week I received an invitation to a party organised by none other than Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, or as I give him the nickname in my head "Sparkles". I turned 18 today and although my adoptive mother kept me well hidden from basically everyone, it is finally time that I meet the high warlock considering he was one of my father best friend. She did not want to tell him who I was, or show me to him for that matter, afraid maybe of opening old wounds but since I am now an adult it is time for me to get out in the world.

This is how I found myself sitting in front of my vanity mirror after a shower, fixing my long black and purple hair, into loose curls and bringing them on one side with a sparkling clip. Next was the complicated task of the makeup, I needed to impress Magnus Bane if I was to have a chance of him only talking to me long enough to hear my story. I look at myself for a moment, my rainbow eyes looking back at me, one of my warlock marks, if you looked closely you could see the color in them change from dark to light mirroring certain emotions. I put on some glittery blue eye-shadow on my lids with some eyeliner, some pale cherry lipstick on my lips with a touch of multi-coloured glitter and fixed my eyebrows to look the part. I stood up admiring myself in my full length mirror, I was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple and silver corset and some black knee high heeled boots. The last thing I added to my look was a sparkling heart pendant given to me by my boyfriend William Lightwood-Bane… Who is the reason I have to get in the good graces of the high warlock, known to him as Dad.

 _What have I gotten myself into!_

I let out a sigh, unfolding my feathery wings from my back and started to fix any misplaced rainbow feather. This is one thing I didn't like of myself, the fact that it was obvious that I was not like anybody else, between my ink black shadowhunter marks and my warlock marks I was truly something different.

 _Here goes nothing_

I told myself as I left my room, walking toward the front door and after putting on a glamour, walking out of the house toward what I expected to be a slightly awkward Halloween party…


	2. Meeting and dread

**If you are still with me thank you for your support i hope you like the story so far :)**

 **Disclaimers: I own only the OCs The universe is Cassie's.**

 **Feel free to review :D**

* * *

I was panicking, having a panic attack in front of Magnus Bane apartment, I wanted to bury myself deep into a hole and not come back up until all of this was over. But, since I was here I could not back down, I had to do this if only for the fact of not embarrassing myself out on the streets. I lifted my hand toward the buzzer and press on the one saying "Bane" holding my breath a moment and then releasing it trying to calm myself down. I then waited, waited until the door finally opened and I was met by the sight of one very sparkly warlock, dressed in nothing but tight leather pants and cat ears clipped into his hair. He was looking at me nonchalantly, leaning across the doorframe and gesturing me to come in, a little smirk appeared on his face as I passed in front of him but he didn't say anything… until I got inside and he closed the door.

-And who might you be? I do not think I have seen you before.

Here goes nothing I told myself while I looked at him, my eyes looking into his gold-green cat liked ones.

-My name is Luna , as for seeing me before it was not possible until today, I promised my mother to not look for you until I turned eighteen…

I let the rest of the sentence die as my eyes drifted toward the kitchen and I caught sight of him, wearing tight black skinny jeans, combat boots and a black shirt, moulding perfectly his toned torso. William. He probably felt my gaze on him since he turn to look at me a smile on his face, which I returned. I just hadn't count on my body's reflexes as my wings sprang open in my back, glowing like a rainbow. I heard them all, the surprised breath, the whispered words and saw some people looking at me curiously and other with fear. I suddenly felt my cheeks burn, so much for making a good impression on the high warlock. I turned back to see pure surprise and astonishment on the warlock face as he quickly looked from me to Will and back to me with something in his eyes I couldn't quite understand. He finally opened his mouth to speak much to my relief.

-Everybody go back to your occupations! William, Darling can you both come here?

A feeling of dread washed over me as my brain started to go at a hundred mile per hour, what if he didn't want to listen to me, what if he hated me, what if I made a mistake in coming, what if, what if. I felt another panic attack and my breath quickened, my heart was beating hard in my chest, painfully so and I closed my eyes trying to regain my composure. I felt a hand wrap around mine and I didn't have to look to know it was my boyfriend trying to calm me down. After a few seconds I started to calm down and I leaned closer to William my eyes still close as he spoke.

-What's wrong dad? – There was concern in is voice as he leaned his head toward me and whispered in my ear –Luna it's okay just breath baby.

His voice was so comforting that I manage to push the panic away and open my eyes, squeezing his hand a little to show him I was okay. I looked at him and finally around us, his fathers looking at us completely bewildered, it was not surprising since we basically kept our relationship secret until now. Alexander Lightwood was wearing dark jeans and a black teeshirt with combat boots, not even bothering to dress up for Halloween like most of the people inside the apartment. I knew he and Magnus had manage to give him immortality over a decade ago while still letting him be a shadowhunter but I couldn't help staring at him until he caught my gaze and I bowed my head in shame, my cheek turning pink. I head some whispers again but didn't bother listen until I heard Sparkles finally speak.

-William, how do you know this young woman?

I let out a small laugh, trying to stifle it as much as I could my eyes still looking at the fascinating floor, I did not want to risk a glance at the two paternal figures in front of us. I was embarrassed enough as it was but it was funny to recount the first meeting I had with Will in my head, hence why the little laughing fit until he squeeze my hand a little tighter bringing me back to the present.

-Luna and I met a couple of months ago when I was patrolling around central park, at first I tought she was a fae but as I got closer I saw her marks, she is like me dad.

He finished the sentence low enough for just the four of us to hear and I attempted a glance at the warlock who now look lost in his tough. I was starting to feel dizzy and my hair reflected it as the highlights changed from purple to my father's white, their usual color. Magnus looked at me in disbelief and then pulled both William and I toward a bedroom, which I could only assume was his and Alexander's since the man closed our procession and as we got inside the room he locked it behind us. I felt trapped and I slumped down on the floor, bringing a shocked Will with me, making a soft *Thump* on the floor. He looked at me and let out a small chuckle and brought me closer to him, circling my waist with his arms as I put my head on his shoulder. Magnus not missing anything said the only thing I dreaded the most, one simple word.

-Speak.


	3. Story Telling

**_Shadowhunter universe does not belong to me._**

 ** _All reviews are accepted and constructive criticisms too._**

* * *

 _I passed both hands on my face, trying to think of the best way to say what I needed to say without hurting anyone. I took a few breaths and snapped my fingers so I had some alcohol in my hand to bring the courage to speak but as soon as it was there, Will snapped his fingers to make it disappear. I looked at him pleadingly and he snapped again, some hot chocolate appearing in my hand. As I took a sip he looked at me and gave me a playful wink as I tasted the little bit of liquor that was in it and I smiled a little. I gave a long sigh looking at the warlock and the shadowhunter, which were both looking at me urging me to speak and I started my story, from the beginning…_

 _ **-My name is Luna Theresa Marilyn Fell**_ _–Already sparkles is looking me with wide eyes and I know why-_ _ **I am half shadowhunter and half Warlock. My mother's name was Marilyn Trueblood and my father was**_ _\- I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes avoiding the warlock stares as I took a sip of the hot chocolate-_ _ **Ragnor Fell.**_

 _This was only the beginning of my story and the warlock was already up and pacing furiously, glaring every five seconds at me, if only he knew what was next. I drank a bit more and focused my gaze on him while putting my right hand on William's thigh and squeezing lightly giving me some courage since he already heard my life story and I made him promise not to tell. He squeezed me gently and I continued._

 _ **-When my mother heard about Valentine being back she got scared and brought me here, leaving me on the doorstep of a female warlock for her to take care of me. A few days later she was found dead, her throat slashed so deep her head was barely hanging on the rest of her body. My father did not know about me though he suspected it, but before he found out about me he was killed by some demons in Idris**_ _.-This was hard to tell people, even though I did not know them I felt a lot for them, tears were silently rolling down my cheeks and William lifted me so I was now on his lap, ready to continue-_ _ **My adoptive mother made a promise to not tell anyone about me until I turned eighteen and raised me as both warlock and shadowhunter, trying to figure out which blood was dominant. As you can see, both are circulating my veins equally.**_

 _I drifted off topic, hoping to avoid the question of who my adoptive mother was, not wanting to hurt people any more than they were already hurting but as I try to grasp on the remaining thoughts I had it was Alexander who asked the dreaded question. As if he knew his husband would not ask for it. I looked at him pleadingly, silently asking for him to not ask this of me when Magnus caught on and saw the look on my face as comprehension filled his features and I started sobbing a little, why was I so sensitive around people emotion it was hard enough to deal with my own. I felt a hand brush circle down my spine and a soothing voice speak, my boyfriend knowing what I was going through at the moment._

 ** _-Please Dad, Father, don't be mad at Luna it was not her fault if all of this happened. Please calm your emotions she is having enough to deal with at the moment with her own._**

 ** _-What do you mean William?_**

 _It was a simple question from Alexander but a hard one to explain since it was something no one else I knew about ever had. Some call it a gift of the universe, I call it a curse. I laughed bitterly at that and stiffened from the anger pouring out of the warlock as he digested all of that. It was too much, I snapped, mentally and physically._

 _ **-Enough!**_ _– I yelled standing up, my wings wide in my back, surrounded by tiny red flames as my eyes darkened and my hair turned a bright red, my anger showing through every part of my body it could. -_ _ **I have had enough of the emotional roller coaster, I know it is hard to take but please calm down I don't want to hurt anyone!**_

 _I felt a heat wave rushing through my body the second I said that and a comforting, relaxing feeling taking over me before I drifted to darkness, falling in warm, muscular arms. It had happened again, the emotion taking over but in a way I was grateful that Will was able to stop me before any real damage was done. I felt myself drifted lower into a peaceful slumber and a smile gently tugged on my lips as I got carried away, literally._


	4. Morning come

When I woke up I felt William's arms around me and I sighed softly in relief to know he was still there. His poise was protective even though he knew I didn't really need protection except maybe from myself but I was slowly getting the hang into managing the emotional roller coaster ride. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the view of the room I was in, dark walls, beige flooring and a replica of the sky on the ceiling, the same as in my own room. I couldn't resist a smile at that and continue my inspection, seeing a small desk with a laptop under the window and a lot of vinyl's on the walls either to listen to or as decoration. There were a few posters and some runes on the walls, window and door as protection. Just as I was inspecting his room I felt my boyfriend stir and I turned to look at him a smile on my lips reflecting his own.

 **-Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you.**

I kissed him delicately on the lips before getting up and going into his adjoining bathroom, much to my relief it didn't join with any other room. I snapped my fingers locking the door behind me and went in front of the sink, turning on the water to wash my face and get rid of all my makeup. After that I snapped my toothbrush in my hand and brushed my teeth, starting to get a little cold bare foot on the cold tile of the bathroom. I snapped myself some clothes a pair of black sweatpants and a dark red tee-shirt before getting out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed to put on my socks. Will already in a pair of dark grey sweats of his own, chest bare. I was happy with him, he was not pushing me in doing anything I was not ready to do and I appreciated that. I smiled at him when he turned to face me and he came to sit close to me, a hand on my knee.

 **-Are you okay baby? I shouldn't have used my power on you, but you looked like you were about to do something you would have regret and I acted on instinct. My fathers were so shocked that I didn't know what to do and…**

His words died on his lips as I crashed mine on his, kissing him with all the love, tenderness and care I could muster and give him, my arms wrapping around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. Before I could think of anything I was laying on my back in his bed, his right hand slowly going up my shirt and I froze. _Great_. The kiss stopped and he got up on his arms, looking into my eyes to see how I was feeling. I knew he was aroused without looking because I could feel it but I was not ready to take that step, it was too soon. I got up a little, moving him sideways and sat on the edge of the bed, my elbows to my knees and my face in my hands. I felt bad for him but I couldn't do it, not now, and I didn't know if I ever could. I was terrified, I couldn't tell him why I stopped him all the time, what if he decided I was not good enough for him? What if he found me disgusting? I felt the bed dip beside me and fingers on my chin but I did not want to open my eyes and let him see how terrified I was. I just hid my head in neck and hugged him close, he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed circle on my back, whispering soothing words.

 **-I am sorry Will but I can't, I just can't, not now…**

I couldn't finish the sentence as knocking came from the door and someone came in, I refused to look at who it might be but I could sense the person emotions. Sadness, anger, doubt, worry, surprise. I stiffened and my grip on William was even stronger now. As he rubbed my back he sent little calming wave through my body and I looked at him with a shy smile, returning the smile he was giving me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around slowly to find myself face to face with the high warlock, his eyes filled with emotions; before I could say anything he got up from his knees and walked to the door.

 **-Could you two meet us in the living room when you are ready?**

His voice was calm but he could not fool me so I only nodded. I looked at Will and got up, offering my hand to help him and then walked slowly to the living room, I wanted to run away and it was almost like my wings had a mind of their own because they started flapping behind my back, thankfully hidden under my tee-shirt. When we got to the living room I decided to sit on the floor, snapping my fingers to get some pillows and then snapping again, summoning everyone their favourite kind of coffee. They looked at me shocked at first but then just shrugged it off and sat down, their drinks in hands and I could not stop from worrying so I did what I do best, talk.

 **-Look I am sorry for how the bomb was thrown at you but Catarina promised to hide me until I turned eighteen so nobody knew who or what I was. I only met William before because I went out without her knowing while she was on shift at the hospital and since then it was the only way to see him. I would have told you sooner if she would have let me, I would have come here when you were there instead of…**

I stopped myself, turning bright pink and my hair following suit with the color and looked at the floor, finding it once again fascinating.

 **-What do you mean you would have come here when we were there? Instead of what?** \- Magnus turned to my boyfriend with a little anger and surprise in his voice- **William Maxwell Alexander Lightwood-Bane care to explain this to us?**

There was the full name, I looked at him apologetically and he squeezed my hand, smiling shyly at me before looking at his dads.

 **-I was the only one to know about her; even Catarina didn't know that I knew so the only way we could see each other without anyone knowing was to come here when you were all out. Don't worry nothing happened, she is not letting me**.

He said that with a Cheshire cat grin on his face as if to make a joke but now I was pissed. I stood up quick, snapped my fingers to tie him up and tapped his mouth before storming off. I reached the window and opened it before my wings sprang free and broke my shirt but I didn't care I needed to leave this place. I jumped out of the apartment and started flying toward the Hudson River.


	5. Let's Fight

_**William POV**_

 _I was shocked, tied up, unable to talk and had to watch my girlfriend run away-more like flying away- without being able to do anything. It was my fault why did I have to say something like that, I knew it was a sensitive topic but somehow I couldn't stop myself from saying it. My eyes met the ones of my dads and I bent my head in shame, things could not get any worse._

 _ **-How could you say something like that William!?**_

 _Ouch my sparkly father was pissed, and with reason, since I could not talk I just looked at him with anger. I knew it wasn't doing me anything good but now I was pissed. I was angry at myself and my blabber mouth. I tried to untie myself but the links were too tight. I groaned in anger while my fathers looked at me expecting an answer, like I could give them one in the situation I was. They finally realized and my father snapped his fingers to free my mouth._

 _ **-I was trying to lighten the mood, I screw up big time I know but now is not the time for arguments, and we need to find her!**_

 _ **-And why is that?**_ _\- My shadowhunter father asked while looking at me._

 _ **-Look I don't know why but I can sense that she is in danger we need to find her please!**_

 _As soon as I finished my sentence my father's phone rang and he stood up to take the call._

 _ **-What? Jace calm down what is wrong? You got a demonic signature that high? Where?**_ _\- He looked like he could not believe what he heard but before I knew it he shot a glance at my warlock father and I was freed of my bonds. I ran to my room, putting my gears on, taking my steel, my seraph blades, my sword and my bow and arrows. I had a feeling I had to be more than ready today and I ran to the living room where my two fathers were waiting for me. There was no time to waste._

 _ **-Where are we going?**_

 _It was the only thing my mind was able to think of and I was shaking with adrenaline. I marked myself with all the runes I could think of to help me and waited for a portal to appear in front of us._

 _ **-Hudson River.**_

 _It was said with no emotions from my warlock father but my heart sank in my stomach. It was Luna favorite please to go and think when she was upset. As soon as the portal was done I jumped in, not waiting for them to follow and was met by a horrific sight. Luna was in the middle of hundreds of demons, with no gears or weapons. My body took a mind of its own and I snapped to get her into gears and give her weapons. As soon as she got them she jump into fight mode, running into the crowd of demons and I followed her. There were so many of them that I couldn't count, I just kept on killing them. At one point we were joined by my fathers and the rest of the family and I knew we could do it. I glanced at Luna and saw her body glowing, it was beautiful yet terrifying and I knew we couldn't stay where we were._

 _ **-Everybody out of the way!**_

 _They looked at me confused and then at her and my own looks reflected on their faces. I ran to get myself as far as I could without being too far so I could still help my girlfriend and they followed my lead. What happened next shocked me to my core and I looked at her with wide eyes. Her wings shone like a thousand daggers, spreading in her back and she took a long seraph blade before calling it._

 _ **-RAZIEL!**_

 _Never anyone had called one of their blades Raziel before, it was forbidden and very dangerous but she did it without hesitating like she knew she could do it. The blade shone like a thousand stars and shaped itself like a double sword. I was still fighting the demons close to me but I couldn't take my eyes off of her very long, no one could. And then it all started. She twirled the sword like it was only a cheer stick and twirled on herself, her wings spread out like an avenging angel. Her wings killed a few demons, her sword even more but I knew her energy was coming low. I jump out of the fight and transported myself on the rooftop of a building close by, pulling out my bow and arrows before looking around and seeing my shadowhunter father doing the same thing. We looked at each other, knowing what to do and started shooting. I used my magic so my arrows would come back after reaching their target and soon there were no more demons left. I sigh in relief before looking at Luna; she was still in her fighting stance like she knew something was still coming. I jumped down the building, using my magic to land without hurting myself and went beside her, ready to fight._

 _ **-What is happening here? Why are you still in fighting stance baby? Look I am sorry for what I said but please talk to me.**_

 _ **-I had a dream about this, there is something else coming I can sense it and I know you are sorry, I just wished you would not talk of things like that so lightly. Will I lo…**_

 _She cut herself and I followed her gaze to see a giant dragon-like demon, three head on a winged body and my eyes went wide like plates._

 _ **-SHIT!**_

 _It was the only thing I was able to say before the dragon was attacking us with fire coming from one of its mouth and his jaws almost crushed me. They would have if I did not jump back at least 5 feet. Luna was still calm like nothing could phase her, her body not moving an inch even when the fire was about to reach her._

 _ **-LUNA!**_

 _Her wings surrounded her, blocking the flames from her body and she jumped on the dragon head, her double sword still in her hands and she went down on the demon, slashing its body from the top of its head down to the ground in one go. She landed gracefully on the asphalt, her wings spread out in her back at the same time as the demon was dissolving itself to go back to its home dimension. I stared at her shocked, my jaw dropping and I stood frozen. She walked toward me as her wings folded themselves back and used her hand to close my mouth._

 _ **-You are going to catch flies.**_

 _She laughed a little and smiled shyly at me, thanking her seraph blade and letting it go to its original form before putting it in her belt. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her with all the passion and love I could, letting her know that I was here to stay, my hands going into her hair as hers went into mine. We stayed like that until a cough made itself known and we turned to see the whole family staring at us, or mostly at her._


	6. Surprises

_**I tried to do a little Magnus PoV but not sure how it came out. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Magnus POV**_

 _What had happened to me, I was the magnificent Magnus Bane for Lilith's sake and I was frozen in shock while my son was trying to get Luna to calm down. I was feeling her magic very strongly and the signature was close to the one Ragnor had but even more powerful. I thought she was going to attack us and I was ready to fight when I saw the pleading look in William's face and dropped my hands, letting my magic evaporate and remembering what had happened when I was not able to control my emotions the night before and now everyone in the room was angry. Last night it was only me and Alexander but now there was 8 more shadowhunter with us and she looked like it was getting to her pretty fast. I tried to calm myself down looking at Alexander to let him know to also calm down but he was already relaxing and controlling his breathing. I tried to get the others to calm down too but they were so shock with the sight of Luna changing that they were all frozen in a fighting stance. I looked back to Luna when I heard William screaming for her and forcing is body up as if he was blocked back by some kind of force field and he scream when his muscles tried to give up on him but he got up. I looked at Luna and her hair were almost completely red and red sparks were flowing on her body but she stayed unmoving, her hands into fists and I realized she was fighting herself. William must have seen the same thing because 2 seconds later he was embracing her, standing behind her and his arms around hers. He was groaning in pain but stayed there, I knew what he was feeling, Alexander experienced it with me once and never again did I want it to happen. The sparks were flowing around them both, attacking every inch of them possible but he did not let go he just tried to calm her down. I didn't know what he told her but as soon as he was finished she collapsed in his arms. I saw tears rolling down his face and Jace ran to him to help him out with Luna, it should have been me but I was still shocked by what had happened. I saw my son getting his steel and then it went to the floor as Will collapsed too._

 _ **-William!**_

 _I ran to him at the same time as Alexander screamed his name and Clary went to join Jace who was trying to help Luna. I got out my phone; I had no choice to make that phone call now and dial the number, waiting while it rang._

 _ **"Hello Magnus"**_

 _ **-Catarina, we need you here, Luna and Will…**_

 _I did not have time to finish that she hung up on me; I was hoping she would come here and help. She knew more what to do with Luna than I and I had to concentrate on William right now. As I was trying to heal him some red sparks flew out of him and his own golden sparks surrounded his body, creating a cocoon of golden light. I had never seen him do that and I was stunned._

 _ **-How is he doing that Magnus?**_

 _I looked to my husband and saw the same incredulous look that I had reflected in his features. He never saw it either. I heard a knock on the door and got up to open it, Catarina flying past me without a word and going to Luna, standing shocked at what she saw and when I got there I knew why. William magic was surrounding Luna as well now._

 _ **-Wow, even when unconscious he is still helping her.**_

 _It was barely a whisper but the room was silent so everyone was looking at me. I knew that William could help by sending calming waves since he had done it last night and told Alexander and I but this, I did not know what it was. The cuts on their bodies as well as the burn marks were slowly disappearing and it clicked._

 _ **-It's an extension of his power.**_

 _Everyone but Alexander looked at me perplexed but he had the look of realization on his features and a smile creeping on his face as he looked at me. Our son was unique as well as his girlfriend, they were truly made for each other._

 _ **-Would anyone of you mind to tell us what is happening here?**_

 _Jace and Isabelle said at the same time making us chuckle a little bit and we turned to see them as Catarina was going over everything that had happened today with Clary in a corner so she was up to date with the events. Catarina did not look shocked for a second just scared and I could guess why, her daughter, even adoptive, was powerful and if the wrong people got to know it, it would be disastrous._

 _ **-William has the gift to send calming waves or even sleeping waves if someone is too overwhelmed he told us yesterday after giving a sleeping wave to Luna when she got overwhelmed by Magnus emotions and started to change.**_ _\- My husband tried to explain to them but they still did not understand so I jumped in._

 _ **-The golden light he is surrounded by his healing them both as if his gift was not only to calm but to heal as well.**_

 _Realization finally dawned on them but Jace was looking at Will with suspicions._

 _ **-Then why was he getting out his steel if he could have just use his gift?**_

 _I had no time to ponder an answer as Catarina was joining us and looked at everybody at once._

 _ **-Most of their gift develops themselves without warning unconsciously. Luna can sense emotions and I presume she will be able to control them one day, her first gift showed itself when she turned 16 what about you?**_

 _She looked at me and Alexander and I remembered the confession William had made less than an hour ago and that was that._

 _ **-He told us today that one of his gift showed itself when he was also 16. How can we help them with it?**_

 _She looked pensive for a moment and sat down on an armchair, sighing putting her head in her hands._

 _ **-Honestly I myself have a hard time trying to figure that out. But-**_ _She looked over at Will and Luna still in the cocoon of light, will unconsciously had wrap an arm around Luna which made me smile a little, what do you want I love soppy romantism.-_ _ **What exactly his between William and Luna Magnus?**_

 _Oh boy why did I have to be the one to reveal that to her, oh yeah that's right because Luna was sneaking out behind her back. I ran my hand on my face groaning a bit trying to find a way to tell her as best as I could but then, she hid the daughter of my friend without even telling me for 18 years._

 _ **-William and Luna have been dating for a couple of months, don't look at me like that I had no idea until they told us last night during my Halloween party. There were also more revelations last night, care to explain why you never told me about her? Ragnor was my best friend for centuries!**_

 _ **-So she told you.**_ _\- she sighed looking at me with a tired look almost has if she did not want to talk about it but I gave her one that said "spill"-_ _ **Her mother left her at my door 18 years ago, with a letter asking me to hide her and not tell anyone about her until she was eighteen. In the letter she explained her story with Ragnor and the fact that she was a shadowhunter, at first I thought she was going to be like Tessa and just show her warlock side, she already had her beautiful rainbow eyes and wings so it would be easy to make her pass for a warlock. As she grew up I tried to figure which blood was dominant but every time it came back the same they were both equal parts of warlock and shadowhunter blood in her veins. When she turned ten I sent an anonymous request to Clarissa for her to meet with me and Luna.**_ _\- She looked apologetically at Clary, while the other was doing everything she could not to look at Jace who looked at her as if he had been slapped. She had kept this secret for 8 years then._

 _ **-That day she received her first marks and she has been using her wings to her advantage against demon while fighting as you might have seen today. Clary told me what she had done and how she called her seraph blade, I knew she was special but I never saw her fight she did not want me around and I never knew why until today. I wonder if she would be better living here than with me, you could help her with the shadowhunter training as well as the magical one. I always have to control my every emotion around her and I don't know how to help her anymore.**_

 _ **-You could have told me that yourself instead of hiding mother or should I call you Catarina now?**_

 _I hadn't realized that Luna was already healed and she was now standing beside William, he was trying to whisper in her ears to calm her but it didn't seem to work. I snapped my fingers and the couch moved forward hitting them behind the knees sending them backward on it._

 _ **-Everyone calm down, Catarina if this is how you felt you should have contacted me sooner, William calm your girlfriend and show her the guest bedroom she will stay here the time that Catarina think about her decision I do not want a fight in my house!**_

 _I guess helping the outcast is second nature now that I am with Alexander and I cannot say that the fact she is my son girlfriend is helping a lot with my wanting to help her. Both of them are unique and it shows in their lives. Luna seemed to calm herself more now that Will was not letting her go. But she still stood up, her steele in her hand and went toward Jace._

 ** _-Jace, I know that you don't know me that much but I want to try something. You see I have this rune that only works on certain people and won't work on anyone else. If the person does not need it, it will just disappear and won't do any damage…_**


End file.
